Thirst for Demon Blood
by kimochy
Summary: There's a new girl at True Cross Academy. Why so serious? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Thirst for Demon Blood. _I am not making profit off of this fanfic. Original Ao No Exorcist and characters belongs to Kazue Kato :) Only Nanami is mine. Some Ocness. Story begins from the manga chapter "A fun Camp." Ryugi/BonXoc. _Be nice for I am new at this :3_ Constructive criticism is welcome.

Nanami never thought "the thirst" would lead to this.

"Nanami, here is living expenses for your stay at True Cross Academy" said Mephisto Pheles a flamboyantly dressed headmaster of the Academy. He handed me a 2,000 yen/bill. 'This is enough for at least six months, plus clothes.' I thought. "now, remember your with us with a scholarship so behave." he gave me a smile. I nodded. "yeah, I will." I smiled at him and filed out of the room. All that pink was giving me a headache. I used the key to enter my dorm room from anywhere in the school.. It was a rather small building, one room, one bathroom. The basics, walls adorned in a crimson red fashion with black accessories, a little gothic but it didn't really matter much to me anyway. 'today at six you go through Exorcist classes, just use the same key and you'll be led to the building, first door on the left is your Pharmaceuticals with Sensei Okumura Yukio.' She remembered what Mephisto said and sighed as she slipped on the uniform's blouse and skirt. Pink. Retch.

Nanami opened the door to her classroom, it looked a little worse for wear, a grand total of eight students sat in different areas. Good thing we didn't have to sit with a partner, she usually preferred to sit by herself. "whaa? Another girl in the class! I hope she's a student." said a pink haired male sitting along with two other males. My blue eyes flickered to Okumura Yukio. He smiled at me. "new student?" I nodded. "ah, yeah." I handed him my schedule. A blond girl with short hair stuttered out a good morning. "good morning" I replied smiling at her slowly. "good, class this is Nanami..what is your meister type?" he asked. "knight" I motioned to my katana and twin daggers. He nodded. "good, take your seat wherever and ask if you don't understand anything okay?" I nodded again. I took a seat in the middle table by a monk looking kid to my left. "hello" he said as a blush fanned out. I smiled. " hello." I murmured. And pulled out a notebook to write my notes in, it currently was filled with detailed drawings and sketches of monsters. I clapped my hands over a kahotal floating around.

"Hello! My name is Shima nice to meet you" said the pink haired guy. I looked over at him. One with a blond streak turned as well. "Nanami, nice to meet you too. Shima kun" "Shima, Nanami, pay attention." Okumura sensei said. When a raven haired boy with a lean frame entered the class. "Rin, your late. Do you want detention again?." The boy named Rin plopped down in the seat next to the blond girl and gave a huge sigh. "maaa, blackie felt weird this morning, that's why I was a little late." he said. "is blackie okay?" said the blond girl, Rin smiled and nodded. At that moment, a black cat poked its head out of Rin's hood and stared at me." Hey, there's some girl sitting here that I don't know" said a small voice. "eh? There's a new girl? Where?" said Rin. "behind you" said the cat. Rin swiveled in his seat to stare at me. " oh hey there new girl" he waved at me. I waved back. "now can we get going with the class please?" said a frustrated Yukio. I took the chance to survey the students. There was the monk kid, Shima, one with a blond streak, short blond girl, Animal whisperer, a kid with a puppet, and another girl with purple hair. "she's pretty" murmured the cat as it twined its tail on Rin's neck. Rin mumbled a reply. He seemed to focused solely on his work. "there is something different about her" Rin stared at the cat. "different how?" the cat did the equivalent of a shrug. " like you, she's like you" it said after a moment of pondering. I stared at the cat. 'what does the cat mean, shes like you?'..could it be that he is he a demon too? Lucky for me, Rin made no assumption of it.

"Okay class, Today we'll take a trip to the forest, to see how well your esquire training paid off. Ryugi pair up with Izumo. Nanami with Takara. Rin with-" whaaaat? I'm not pairing up with this idiot!" yelled Ryugi. With earned a 'oi! Bon' from Konekomaro. Yukio sighed. "fine Ryugi with Nana and Izumo with Takara, Rin with Shiemi (Rin looked particularly smug about this) and Konekomaro with Shima." I picked up my bag and followed suit, keeping a wary eye on Rin. Yukio sensei led us to an open where we then set up camp. "the girls sleep in one tent and the guys in another." I helped set up camp, I went to grab some firewood, while day slowly darkened. "oi, Nana chan, are you ready for tonight's training?" said bon who came up beside me with a plateful of curry and rice, two platefuls, he handed one to me. " thank you. And yes I am, are you?" I asked as I blew gently on the spoonful of food. "ah, yeah. Hopefully we can grab one before the others do." I nodded. "wow, Rin can cook" I murmured. Ryuji's face went lax. "his wife will have no chance!" said Shima who sat beside Ryugi. I laughed. " We all praised Rin, who blushed looking meek. "everyone finish their food! Were about to start in a bit." I only ate a small portion of it and handed the rest to Ryuji. He meister type was Aria, and I found out that he had an incredible talent for memorizing. "nervous?" he said he eyed my plate of food as everyone finished up. "ah, kind of. We don't know what to expect" I said. He smiled. "everything will be okay there are only low level demon in this forest." he said as I stood. And surveyed the site. "I hope so" I mumbled. I stood to put the dirty plates in a pile of water mixed with soap. I felt the cold air hit my face and hoped that I wouldn't have to resort to _that_.

**AN**: _This is the intro, not too good but it'll get much better as I continue. Please bear with me. :)_


	2. When the past comes to hunt

**Flashback.**

_A small girl of five entered the daycare building for orphaned children in Osaka Japan. "Sensei! Sensei! Nanami is eating blood!" cried another little girl whom witness the scene in front of her her big brown eyes were even wider._

_A small boy fell off the monkey bars and scraped its knees on the hard pavement. Nanami took care of the bleeding by licking its wounds, she didn't know it was unsanitary she was only three, the small boy with black hair and brown eyes had been crying and she wanted to stop the pain. At the moment she tasted the blood, she ran her tongue over and over again, it had stop bleeding now, yet she remained at the wound. She felt hands prying her off the boy, who has stop crying and now stared at her too. She growled and snapped at the hands touching her, yet she didn't let go, hands gripping the boys legs so hard, he began to whimper, the boy was dragged out away from her, she wanted the boy back and his sweet taste. She threw sand at the people near her, including kids and wailed, black hair flying. Her brilliant blue eyes turned a darker shade of blue to an almost black and her teeth changed, more pointed as the sky darken. She went into a even bigger rampage. "what is wrong with this child?" said voices to one another standing around her " I had to pry the poor boy off of her!" she threw a rock at the group of people standing there. She didn't want to hear them anymore. "shes..like a monster" she heard one said. "Akuma" whispered another. "she's possessed!" cried another.  
><em>

_A man with dark robes and white hair. "oh my, look at this mess! Wahahaha" he laughed taking the state of the scattered sand on the pavement. She grew even more furious and snarled at him. "my boy could rival you in destroying this playground." he stared at me kindly. "I won't kaaarrr! Go AWAY!" she yelled as he crouched down in front of her sensing the dark aura seeping from the child. Her eyes flickered between black and blue "I'm here to help you." he stated calmly. She cornered up on the underside of the slide and plastic. As he began reciting a scripture from the book in his hands. Her small hands frantically scratching, nails digging leaving small claw like marks, she had this strong urge to leap at his throat. She let out growls and screeches. The chanting ended. "My name is Shirou and I'm an Exorcist" he extended a hand towards her, luckily she didn't bite at it, just stared. The feeling inside died down as she wailed. "seems like she calmed down, but such strong willpower" he murmured. "come, I want to show you something." he crooked his finger at her. I slowly walked towards him, eyes flickering again to bright blue, tears streaming down her face, he handed me a picture of someone. A boy._

_Two boys both with blue eyes. " These are my sons. One of my sons, is special like you, his name is Rin, and he likes to destroy things but he loves to cook." I looked up at him and at the playground, the bent slide. It was completely trashed. The bench chairs scattered, those two were snapped in half. " I told him to be a good boy, and to use his powers for a gentler purpose, you should too, you are a lady, be polite and respectful, not trouble some and annoying. I hope you can meet them someday!" he laughed gently at me. Gave me an amulet to ward off the blood demon, pulled me into a hug. He never said goodbye to me, but he told me would see me later as he stood up and left._

**End Flashback.**

After the mission of the forest, Nana fell into her normal routine. Waking up at five and running her usual morning jog. As of now she currently sat at a fairly good coffeehouse at around six to sit around and think. To believe that Yukio sensei and Rin kun were his sons. It was astonishing. It must have been nice to have a father like Shirouu. She looked down at a small boy across the street, and thought of the time when she was just the same. She saw the determination and hope for better days in his eyes. He caught her stare and came running across the street to possibly ask for money. But he never got the chance.

A semi truck came speeding across the narrow street. Nana saw everything in slow motion, the truck a few feet away, a overturned chair falling to the ground, tires braking a second too late and before the truck hit the little boy, he went flying towards where he came from. She had saved him. But she was fatally injured. A broken leg rapidly oozing blood. As the boy crawled towards her in hands and knees in half a minute, through the boys eyes she saw her wound close. She sat up wiping blood off. "Im okay. Are you okay, your not hurt anywhere?" she asked the boy. He flinched when she touched his arms lightly. "akuma" said the boy, her face saddened as the boy began crying and running towards the other end of the street.

"Oi!" said a familiar voice. She turned rapidly to see the familiar face of Shima and Ryugi,the two boys from her pharmaceuticals class, holding grocery bags . "what happened?" asked Shima. They noticed her blue eyes were filling with tears. " are you okay? What happened? I heard the screeching of tires, I thought someone got hurt." Shima rambled and noticed her furiously wiping tears away. "its nothing I'm fine..I just I thought…I." she stuttered and took a shaky breathe,she couldn't contain the tears that were falling, she really had a soft spot for children. 'Demon' the little boy called her. Ryugi stood there not knowing what to do. Should he comfort the girl? Ah crap. She's in shock, that has to be it.' he sighed. "come on" he said. "I'l make you tea." he said. She nodded slowly and calmed down some. "you should be accompanied by someone when walking out of True Cross. " he stated. He turn to watch her nod, her eyes were puffy and she had dark circles under her eyes. "I will..next time." he heard her mumble.

"so what happened" he asked as he passed her a cup of steaming chamomile tea as we sat in the dining room table of Konekomaru, Ryugi and Shima's shared dorm. "I was sitting across the street, I guess he wanted to ask me for money, cause I was the only one sitting there, he crossed the street. And um the semi..wa was speeding through..and oh god. I felt this urge..like I had to save him, I wasn't gonna sit there and see a boy get killed so I guess adrenaline kicked in and I managed to push the little boy away. I guess the shock and everything..made me tear up" she added a shaky chuckle. "but im okay, he didn't get hurt. "She said as she sipped her tea. "what did he tell you before he left?" Ryugi asked. "he was just saying thank you, he was probably scared about the whole thing that's why he ran." she added as she stared at the cup of tea. Least some color was back on her cheeks. She stood up, "thank you for the tea, you know and um..Ill see you guys later." she hurriedly made her way across the room and closed the door.

There's something that doesn't fit" murmured Shima. Ryugi nodded. "see how she defended the boy?" he mumbled back. He shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair. "she's pretty..you know..when she cries.." said Shima absentmindly. "how can a girl look attractive when she cries? Cries of all things?" Shima chuckled as Ryugi stood to clear the plates and cups. He still wondered why it just didn't feel right to him…Something she's hiding? He shook his head. He decided to make breakfast and wake Konekomaru before they were late to class. '_Almost getting killed_' he thought. _some welcome to the academy that was_...

Nanami tucked a wavy black lock behind her ear, the incident of this morning was tolerable at least, she wasn't bursting into tears. kami sama, she mentally face-palmed herself, to know that she broke down in front of those two boys. Bahh, not like it would happen again anyway. She sighed. "Nana!" cried the english teacher. " Startled at her outburst, she stood. "read the excerpt on Shakespeare,_ page 394_." she said. she then flipped the correct page and began reading. Heat flushing her face.

_**AN: the updated version of chapter two! yaaaaay. I personally liked this one.**_ (_least its way better than the one I had before_.) :)

_Enjoy. ^_^  
><em>


	3. Drei

I sat on the steps facing the fountain of True Cross Academy. I ruffled and pulled my hair in annoyance of this ridiculous problem, Nanami couldn't believe she couldn't find the answer to it in that damned book. There was a reason she hated math. "why would they make us know the exact height of a pyramid" she murmured. She had solved for a using trigonometric function four times. She even tried solving it without a calculator. Yet, the answer didn't come close.

She sighed. 'Am I missing a step?' she thought. "Nana chan, you look flustered." said konekomaru who stood beside me." I glanced up at him. "oh hey, koneko kun when did you get here?" I asked as I bit the tip on my pencil and stared hard at the example on the textbook. "I was already here, you just didn't notice me" he sat and shrugged off his backpack. "what are you doing for the weekend?" he asked. I bit a little too hard on the pen and heard a crack. "oops" I gave a small laugh. "um I don't know, probably catch up on my manga, hopefully or re-arrange my room, its horrible." _that is..if no one else decides to pop up_.

From the corner of my eye I saw Izumo approaching, I don't know her very well, but she looked a little down in the dumps. "Hey" I nodded to her. She gave me a stare and asked "what do you want?" Well, this wasn't going as planned. In that moment a voice said "Hey why are you sitting backwards?." I gave Rin a glance who sat down beside me he tilted my homework so that he could get a view. "your having problems with that question too?" he asked. I huffed a sigh. I laid my head on the textbook. "yeah, I just cant get the answer, maybe I just..oh, I don't know, Im probably missing something." I turned with pleading eyes to the shorter boy. "your smart, help me out here…please?" Rin exclaimed. "hey! What am I? chopped liver?" he grumbled something and crossed his arms defiantly. Earning a blush and grin from konumaru.

Izumo sat farther down the row, face in her hands and staring at nothing. "Sorry Rin kun. Want to have a go?" I passed him the textbook and notebook. As he reviewed them, my eyes settled on the steady stream of water. So calming. _I wondered what it would look like if I painted my room blue like the bottom of this fountain._ _it's a nice blue_. I thought. I heard murmuring coming from Rin. "what was that?" I asked. "you weren't dividing it at the end." he said and handed me my assignment. "that's it? that's what I was stressing about? Thank you Rin I owe you one" I stood up and packed my books and notebooks. "no problem, where are you going?" he asked "to the store, its hot and I want ice cream! Thank the stars its friday" I smiled. "you guys want go?" I tapped my foot, as they looked at one another and stood. "yeah!" they both said. I turned to look at the purple haired girl. "your welcome to join in." She sniffed and reluctantly stood up. "where are we going?" she asked. "the store not too far from here" I replied. Least I wasn't the only girl here.

After buying food and some necessary items. I tore open a bag of GariGari and turned to Rin. "Whoa, its fizzy" I laughed. "You never had one before?" I nodded a no. "we have to go or else we'll be late for Yukio sensei's class." said Izumo who was strangely quiet the whole way there. The inside of the store was nice and cool but as soon as you walked outside, its like hell on earth. " so how did you guys come to be here." I asked.

As I took a bite out of the green GariGari. Rin had a blue one and Konekomaru had a red one, Izumo had a lemon flavored..which was yellow. "it's not polite t-" Izumo started but got cut off. "its okay Izumo, you have heard of the Blue Night incident that happened 16 years ago right?" I turned to Konekomaru. "yeah, blue flames being 'unleashed to the holy men'. that's how the 'cursed temple' story started right?" I said gravely. "that's the reason Im here for" then he got quiet. "how do you know about that?" asked Izumo looking at me."know what? the cursed temple? I grew up an orphan, word on the street that was what happened," I said while wiping off beads of sweat. "so you want to help defeat Satan?" We climbed the hill that overlooked the squeezed buildings and little windows of the academy. "yeah, Ill do what I can..hopefully" he murmured. Throwing the stick away in the dirt. _All three of them are tense, maybe I shouldn't of asked. _I noticed. "Maaa, well I wonder what sensei has in store for us this afternoon." I said hoping to change the subject."I hope we can defeat a demon or something…anything." I finished up my ice cream. Appearently, Rin took a peek at his brothers agenda. I walked behind both boys talked excitedly about this afternoon's class.

Izumo said nothing as she entered class. She walked calmly to her desk and sat. Ignoring all of the commotion inside. As the new girl bought Ice cream for the remaining students. She thought about Paku and what she was doing, most likely from what she told me the other day, She was most likely not returning for the Exorcist training program. She sighed and focused on the task at hand. She was going to miss her.

**_AN: I believe thank you's are in order. :) Thank you Blackdragon95 and cuteknight101 for the advice. I hope this one is a wee bit better._**

_FYI: Chapters 1 & 2 will be re-written.  
><em>


End file.
